Terry's Fate
by Moviemaniac1992
Summary: After finding Scott's dead body, Terry runs in terror only to run into the killer and get killed herself. But no one knows what really happened to Terry, or how she died.


Terry's Fate

After finding Scott's dead body, Terry runs in terror only to run into the killer and get killed herself. But no one knows what really happened to Terry, or how she died.

**Chapter 1: Just a Precaution**

Terry enters her cabin in search of a knife so that she can cut Scott down from the trap he got caught in. She found it both hilarious and well deserved especially after he constantly tormented her with perverted pranks and cheesy pick up lines. While searching, Terry feels as though something is wrong. She doesn't know exactly what it is but she knows that something is wrong. She opens her drawers, and digs through her closet but finds nothing. Suddenly her bag falls from the top of the closet and hits her, which causes her to panic and scream. Relieved from the false alarm, she looks through her bag hoping to find a knife. She struck luck when she found her switchblade knife her dad gave her before she left for her trip. She looked at it and smiled for a second as she remembered the day she got it.

*Flashback Scene: The events here take place a few days before the current setting.

Terry is in her room, which is filled with all sorts of feminine decorations. Rainbows, unicorns, and posters of cute boy bands are strung all across her room, and her walls were completely pink. She was packing up all her things, including clothes, accessories, and of course little hair bows for her precious dog and loyal friend, Muffin, for her stay at the Counselor Training Facility at the Packanack Lodge. She was preparing to get more training on being a counselor, and she thought it would be good to get out of the house for a little while and probably meet some cute boys there as well. Just as she zipped up her last suitcase her father came and stood right outside the doorway.

"Knock, Knock," he gestured, "can I come in for a second."

"Sure dad," said Terry with a smile on her face. Terry and her dad had a very good relationship, considering that her mom died in a car accident when she was eight. After her mother's death, her dad swore to do whatever it took to keep his daughter safe and happy. Since Terry was young, her dad spoiled her so much with gifts and love. But for some reason it did not make her into a total bitch like most spoiled teenage girls, though she did have her moments.

Terry's dad came in, and looked down at her pink carpet for a second and then looked back up while giving Terry a big smile. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a switchblade knife.

"Uhh, what's with the knife pops?" asked Terry with a confused look on her face.

"Consider it your early birthday present," said her dad. "I figure since you're going into the woods for the summer you might want something to keep you safe from the wild and vicious animals out there like wolfs, bears, or worse, boys."

She and her dad shared a quick chuckle over the joke. Terry looked back at her dad and said, "Look don't get me wrong I appreciate it, but don't you think you're being a little over protective much."

"It's just a precaution sweetie. And besides you haven't even read the back yet."

Terry turned the knife over, and noticed a few words written on it that said:

"To the fairest princess and loveliest daughter in the land. Stay safe.

Love Dad"

"Thanks," said Terry. She went and gave him a big hug, but was interrupted by the sound of Muffin barking. "I'm sorry, did you want a hug too." She reached towards her and picked her up. She gently gave Muffin a hug and a kiss on the head. Muffin responded by licking her cheek.

"Remember now," said her dad with a concerned tone in his voice, "I want you to have fun, be happy, but most importantly be safe. I don't know what I would do without. You're all I got left in this world."

"Dad trust me, I'll be fine. Nothing bad is gonna happen, especially when I got my special guard dog right here." Her dad chuckled while looking at the small, pampered dog.

"Yeah sure," said her dad, "I feel so much better all ready."

*Flashback Scene Over: Now the story continues on to present day.

**Chapter 2: Grisly Discoveries and Terrifying Chases**

After finding the switchblade knife, Terry walked out of her cabin and towards the spot where Scott got hung upside down. While she was walking she wondered why that there was a trap there in the first place. She finally got there and faced Scott's back as he was hanging.

She then said, "Scott, I'm gonna cut you down. But I swear if you ever do this to me again I'm gonna kill you." However, Scott did not say anything, especially for someone as big mouthed as him. So she tried to get his attention again, "Scott?"

She then turned him around to see why he wasn't answering her, but when she looks down to see his face she saw the most gruesome sight she had ever seen in her life. Scott's throat was somehow slit, and there was cut on his neck that was wide open. Blood was still spurting out from the wound, and Scott had this shocked look on his face. His eyes were completely white, and his skin had turned into a more pale color.

Terry screamed in terror at the sight of Scott's corpse, and ran away in tears. Just as she turned around to run away, a strange figure suddenly jumps out from the bushes wielding a machete in his right hand. He wore a dirty sack on his head, like some kind of a mask. His eyes were gleaming with anger, and he raised his machete ready to strike at her. Just as he swung the sharp blade at Terry, she ducked and dodged the blade by a hair. She did notice a few strands of her hair fall to the ground. She looked up and saw him readying himself to strike again. Thinking quickly she kneed him in the crouch which subdued for a second. Then she took out her knife, and tried to stab him with it. The killer reacted fast, and grabbed the blade. He pulled it right out of her hands, and tossed it onto the ground. She looked at him and they both just stared at each other with watchful eyes, waiting for one of them to make a move.

"Wh-What do want from me?" Terry said in a scared tone. Her hands were trembling like crazy, and tears slowly ran down her face.

The killer's eyes quickly looked down to where he dropped the machete and then back at Terry. She figured that he would go for the machete, and she was right. The man swiftly grabbed the machete, and just as he stood straight up again Terry punched him and threw him in the bushes. She ran so fast as if her life depended on it, which it did. The killer quickly took pursuit of her, and followed her everywhere. Terry started by running into the woods through the branches and bushes that kept getting caught onto her clothes. The killer had the same problem, but still kept going without stopping. Terry ran in a zig-zag path and all around the trees in order to confuse the masked fiend. Eventually, she was able to lose him and she stood right behind a large pine tree. The killer stopped for a minute and looked around. He was even angrier than before and kept a tight grip on the machete's handle. Terry tried to take slow and quiet breaths, and she took a little peek around to see if the killer was still behind her. She looked and saw that he was nowhere. She gave a huge breath of relief. Suddenly the killer approached her from her right side and swung the machete. She ducked again, and it slammed against the tree. She then punched him again which forced his head to slam into the tree as well and he fell down. She looked at him for second, hoping that he was dead from the blunt force to his head. Terry then noticed that he was still breathing and was moving a little. She then ran again, and even faster than ever. She just kept running and running and running, and she didn't even look back to see if he was still following her. She ran so much that she wasn't even focusing on where she was going. Suddenly she came to halt when she spotted a small, decrepit, shack right there in the middle of the woods.

**Chapter 3: Final Moments**

"Hello," shouted Terry, "can someone please help me?" She ran up to the shack looking for a door. She found it and went inside without even considering of who could be in there. She looked around, and saw that it was just an empty room with dirt, leaves, and wood all across the floor. She walked slowly, looking to see if there was anything or anyone around.

"Hello! Hello! Is anyone here?" said Terry as she was examining the room. Suddenly, she heard a loud creak coming from behind her. She jumped and turned around, fearful that it was probably the killer coming in. She realized that it was just a door opening, but it was different door. She walked very slowly towards the mysterious door and noticed that there was a dim light in there. "Hello," she said yet again. She placed her hand on the door and carefully opened the door as it creaked loudly.

When the door was opened all the way she walked in with fear and suspicion flowing through her head like a swarm of angry bees. What she saw next creeped her out just as much as seeing Scott's dead body. She saw a decapitated and rotting head surrounded by a bunch of lit candles. And lying below the head were two bodies. One was decayed to the point that the bones were showing through, like it had been there for a long time. It was wearing some kind of worn out dress or something with faded pictures of flowers on it. The second body looked fresh like it was a more recent kill. She was shocked to see that it was the deputy that came by the camp earlier that day when fellow counselors Jeff and Sandra were caught sneaking around the old camp ground. Terry noticed that a hammer was stuck to his head. The sight of the whole thing scared the shit out of her. "Dear God what is this place?" she asked.

All of a sudden she heard a barking sound coming from outside the shack. It was faint, but she recognized the sound because it was coming from her dear dog, Muffin.

"Muffin?" said Terry with a smile on her face. Terry had been looking for Muffin for most of the day after they got separated from a hike in the woods. She was both surprised and relieved to hear Muffin's sweet, lovely voice again. Suddenly, her barking abruptly stopped and Terry's smile disappeared instantly.

"Muffin! Muffin!" Terry tried to call Muffin but she heard nothing outside. She then heard the sound of twigs breaking outside. She jumped when she heard it.

"Muffin, is that you?" asked Terry in a quieter voice, fearful that it might actually be the killer who chased her. She walked a little closer towards the wall where she heard the sound. With each step she took she kept hearing tree branches break outside. She became more scared, but still walked towards the wall. When she came close enough she pressed her right ear against the wall to hear things clearly.

"Muffin, are you there?" She kept her ear against the wall just in case she heard anything, whether it is from Muffin or the killer. However, there was absolutely no sound at all. It was completely silent. All of a sudden she heard Muffin a loud bark from outside, which filled Terry with much joy and relief. Just before she could move away from the wall, a sharp blade goes through the wooden wall and through the right side of Terry's head. It turns out that the killer was standing right outside on the other side of the shack, and had impaled Terry through the head with his machete. Now, Terry is unable to move her head, and darkness begins to shroud her mind. Before she dies Terry sees herself resting on the beach with Muffin in her lap and, for some strange reason, Scott appears. He sits down beside her, and they share a passionate kiss together. The killer removes the machete from Terry's head, and her lifeless body falls down. She is now lying right next to the horribly decayed corpse with blood dripping out of the right side of her head. The killer then walks off into the deeper part of the woods towards the lodge to kill off the rest of the counselors.

As Terry's corpse lied there on the floor, her beloved dog Muffin came through the opened door and walked towards her master's body. She tried to wake her up by licking her cheek, but it was unsuccessful. Even though she was a dog, Muffin realized the reality of the situation; her master was dead and there was nothing she could do. Muffin let out a sad wine over the loss of her friend. She then walked out of the cabin, and back into the woods. Terry's body remained in that cabin along with the two other bodies surrounding the disturbing head shrine.


End file.
